A variety of clips are used to mount electrical contacts within passages of connector frames. A clip that could be easily mounted on a contact and which could be installed in a passageway using low force, would be of value. German patent DE29907495 shows a metallic clip unit that positions a contact in an axial direction, but does not also position a location along the clip in a radial direction. A simple and easily installed clip that positioned a contact to center the contact in a passage as well as to radially locate the contact, would be of value.